List of destroyers by upgraded maximum stats
All remodeled destroyers have 3 slots. *Since the Luck Stat is difficult to modernize, it is listed as Base(Max). * : Outstanding * : Above Average General Notes: * Highest performing Destroyers: ** Fubuki Kai Ni at level 70, high AA and solid stats. Remodel has rare equipment Type 94 Anti-Aircraft Fire Director. She's also a starter ship. ** Murakumo Kai Ni at level 70, high AA and solid stats and comes with rare equipment. Also is a starter ship like Fubuki. ** Shimakaze at level 20, overall best in class stats, but high resources consumption. Second highest night battle firepower of any destroyer, and second highest survivability. ** Yukikaze at level 20, highest starting Luck in-game and overall best in class stats, almost guaranteed cut-in attacks in night battle. ** Верный (Hibiki 2nd Remodel) at level 70 for anti-sub stat and HP, overall good stats, and can equip Daihatsu Landing Craft and torpedo bulges. ** Yuudachi Kai Ni at level 55, highest in class Firepower, overall best in class stats. Highest night battle firepower of any destroyer. ** Shigure Kai Ni at level 60, high in class Anti Air and overall good stats, third highest luck in-game, can cut-in often during night battles. ** Ayanami Kai Ni at level 70, second highest Firepower and overall good stats, except Anti Air, fourth highest Luck for a Destroyer, can cut-in often during night battles. Third highest night battle firepower of any destroyer. ** Hatsuharu Kai Ni at level 65, high in class Anti Air and good torpedo stat. ** Ushio Kai Ni at level 60, fair combat stats and high in class Anti Air, Luck, and ASW. ** Hatsushimo Kai Ni at level 70, with Evasion and Luck only a bit lower than Yukikaze and greater luck than her if maxed out. Also fourth highest Anti-Air stats however, average firepower. Remodel also has rare equipment Type 91 Anti-Aircraft Fire Director. ** Akatsuki Kai Ni at level 70, highest LoS and solid stats comes with rare equipment. 5th highest night battle firepower of any destroyer. ** Mutsuki Kai Ni and Kisaragi Kai Ni have better stats than other Mutsuki-class and come with rare equipment while still retaining low consumption. ** Libeccio Kai and Asashimo Kai have the highest base ASW stats, and both also come with rare equipment. ** Amatsukaze has the highest survivability of any destroyer, but has only average firepower. Comes with the unique equipment New Model High Temperature High Pressure Boiler on remodel. ** Kasumi Kai Ni has the 4th highest night battle firepower at lvl 75. She is also one of the few destroyers capable of equipping Daihatsu Landing Craft, which boost expedition returns by 5% per Daihatsu. The Kai Ni form specifically is also the only destroyer capable of equipping the Fleet Command Facility. ** Kasumi Kai Ni B has the 4th highest AA behind the Akizuki-classes at lvl 88, can still equip Daihatsu Landing Craft, and also triggers two unique AACI mechanics. She is the only destroyer capable of mounting Large Radars (except 15m Duplex Rangefinder + Type 21 Radar Kai Ni). Be aware that she will lose the ability to equip Fleet Command Facility in this form. ** Ooshio Kai Ni has high firepower, torpedo and LoS and can equip Daihatsu Landing Craft. ** Focus on Kagerou-class and Yuugumo-class if you need more high performing destroyers. * Yuugumo Class yields rare equipment after being remodeled: Yuugumo/Hayashimo/Takanami a Type 22 Surface Radar, Makigumo/Naganami/Kiyoshimo a Type 3 Active Sonar, and Takanami/Kazagumo a Skilled Lookouts * Mutsuki-class have low ammo consumption, consider using them in expeditions. * Z1 and Z3 both start with 3 slots available and have unbuildable equipment. Also, having one of them as your flagship is required to construct the unique battleship Bismarck in LSC. Beside that, they have overall good LOS, ASW, health, and armor, but high fuel and ammo consumption. * Akizuki, Teruzuki, and Hatsuzuki have the special ability to perform Anti-Air Cut-in without Anti-Aircraft Fire Director. They also come with 10cm Twin High-angle Mount + Anti-Aircraft Fire Director. But they have the lowest torpedo stats among destroyers which make them ill-suited for night battle. * Akizuki has highest AA of all ships in the game followed by Teruzuki, Hatsuzuki, Satsuki Kai Ni, Kasumi Kai Ni B, Hatsushimo Kai Ni, Fubuki Kai Ni, Ushio Kai Ni, Hatsuharu Kai Ni, and Murakumo Kai Ni. Visual Reference of High Performance Destroyers. Updated 2/18/2016. See Also * For a list of destroyers with their base stats and maximum stats, click here. Category:Destroyers